


The Prince & His Servant

by ArmyOfTinyLevis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Crossover but I don't tell you what it is because spoilers, Gay, German Eren Yeager, M/M, Master/Servant, No Smut, Plot, Prince Eren Yeager, Prince!Eren, Servant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, VERY VERY VERY slow burn, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, servant!levi, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyOfTinyLevis/pseuds/ArmyOfTinyLevis
Summary: This is the story of Eren Jaeger, prince of Germany and heir to the throne, and his faithful servant Levi Ackerman.All his life, prince Eren was the center of attention. As the only child of the Jaeger family, he was treated to anything and everything he ever wanted growing up, was allowed to get away with almost anything, and his duties as a prince always seemed to come second to his happiness. Through it all, his head servant Levi watched over him, perhaps more protectively than his own parents.But the king and queen passed due to some mysterious circumstances that nobody seemed to understand. All of a sudden, Eren had to come to terms with the fact that, as soon as he learned all he needed to know to become a successful king, he would usurp his late father's throne and become the nation's leader. Although Levi knew little of the responsibilities thrust upon the young prince, he was always there, no matter what, to support him in whatever way he could.However, things are about to change for all residents and staff of the Castle Jaeger, and for all of Germany......and it all begins with Levi.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Prince & His Servant

Thank you for choosing this story to pass the time during quarantine, or whenever it is you read this, because let's be real, who knows when this shit will be over.

To let you all know, this is a rewriting / reimagining of a work I initially posted to Wattpad under the same username I have here, starting around 2015 or so (despite what the dates say if you actually look). The meat of this story is... a little questionable, in my opinion, so I'm attempting to make it better than how I originally wrote it. This will likely be a long project, since even though the original story is already written, I just can't write like I used to, and I expect it to take quite some time to tweak the content to my liking.

Speaking of my original story, if you would like to read it in all of it's... cringey glory... you are welcome to search "The Prince and his Servant" on Wattpad, written by ArmyOfTinyLevis. That, or you can search up my username and peruse my other works, which weren't near as popular, nor as well written (if you can believe that).

As I said in my disclaimer in the original story, there are two things you should know before you read. Firstly, I will be writing this story in English, but it can be assumed that all spoken language is German. In the original version, I had it to where they primarily spoke English, while using German every once in a while. Even the German bits are bad. I took three classes of German in High School and let it get to my head - if you know German and you read that story, I am so, so sorry. It's so bad, I know.

Secondly, this is a slow burn book. That is all I'll say.

I hope you enjoy the new and (hopefully) improved version of The Prince & His Servant as it slowly but surely comes along. <3


End file.
